


Kukis Ketemu Skateboard

by Imorz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Bahkan Google berkata; Fluff? Did you mean Hunhan?





	Kukis Ketemu Skateboard

**Author's Note:**

> [ Fanfiksi lawas yang saya pindahkan ke AO3. ]
> 
> Oh Sehun dari EXO. EXO milik SM Entertainment. Luhan dimiliki oleh agensinya sekarang. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh, murni untuk kesenangan batin.

Luhan memandangi sekelompok remaja yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk bermain papan seluncur di taman kota.

Matanya menilik ke sana-kemari memperhatikan.

Satu persatu dari kelompok tadi mengambil papan seluncurnya dan mulai memamerkan trik-trik di arena.

Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap harinya, sudah menjadi _daily life-_ nya Luhan.

Kedai kecil miliknya bertempat tepat di depan arena luncur yang menjadi latihan dan tempat bermain para komunitas papan seluncur.

Saat para remaja itu selesai dengan kegiatannya, mereka akan bergerombol masuk ke dalam kedai Luhan untuk memesan minuman dan sekadar berkumpul membahas hal _random_.

Dan ada satu pemuda yang membuat Luhan penasaran.

Di antara para anggota komunitas, ada satu yang memiliki perawakan pendiam dan memiliki kesan _dingin_.

Teman-temannya memanggil namanya, Sehun.

Luhan sering kali memperhatikan Sehun. Ia tertarik untuk tahu bagaimana si Sehun ini; ikut komunitas _skateboard_ yang _most of all_ diisi oleh sekumpulan burung gagak penuh kicauan.

Sedangkan dirinya adalah burung hantu yang diam dan hanya bisa memperhatikan. Yang Luhan lihat, lelaki itu jarang sekali bicara atau ikut bicara, ia hanya tertawa kecil dan sekadar memberi anggukan.

Para _skater_ yang diperhatikan Luhan tiba-tiba mengakhiri kegiatannya dan berbondong-bondong pergi menuju kedai Luhan.

Sehun juga termasuk.

Suara lonceng pintu masuk terdengar nyaring. Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada tamu.

Mereka datang dengan berisik; tidak henti-hentinya tertawa dan mengobrol sambil berjalan, mereka juga menghiraukan Luhan.

Tepat saat Luhan berfikir bahwa dirinya begitu direndahkan, Sehun berhenti berjalan dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

Tak ayal hal itu membuat Luhan cukup takjub. Pemuda itu mendengar sapaan _selamat datang_ kecil Luhan yang tenggelam di antara suara bariton teman-temannya. Lalu ia pun kembali pada gerombolan tadi.

Salah satu dari mereka pergi menuju _counter_ untuk memesan minuman. Luhan mencatat.

"Tolong kolanya dua, susu pisangsatu, dan _Bubble Tea_ rasa coklatnya satu."

Luhan pun menyanggupi permintaan pelanggannya. Pesanan yang di terima tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya mereka datang.

Terutama pada bagian _Bubble Tea._

Saat Luhan menyiapkan minuman, seseorang memanggilnya dari meja _counter_.

Itu Sehun.

Ia pun segera meninggalkan kegiatan nya sebentar dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Semakin dilihat dari dekat, semakin Luhan tertarik untuk tahu lebih dalam sosok pemuda dihadapan nya.

Kemudian Luhan terpikir sesuatu. Kenapa ia begitu semangat untuk terus memperhatikan Sehun. Kenapa ia begitu ingin tahu siapa itu Sehun.

Dan kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

Jantung Luhan berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak mengerti situasi tubuh seperti ini. Ia mengerti seluruhnya.

Mungkinkah dia—

"—Suka?"

"Ha?"

Luhan berjengit kaget ketika mulut secara mendadak (dan tidak sopan) keluar dari perintah otak untuk terus mengatup dan malah seenaknya berkata _suka._ Ia sontak menutup mulut.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan alis bertaut.

"—maaf?"

"Aku bilang, aku pesan kukis coklat."

"Oh, i-iya, akan segera kusiapkan. Maafkan aku."

Luhan segera berbalik dari meja _counter_ , meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memandangnya bingung.

Setelah menyajikan seluruh pesanan pelanggan, Luhan kembali pada meja kerja. Merutuk diri sendiri dengan mengatakan " _bunuh saja akuu"_ karena malu dengan kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa detik tadi.

Luhan melirik para kumpulan pencinta aktifitas seluncur tadi.

Seperti biasa, mereka penuh canda tawa, dan seperti biasa juga, Sehun akan menanggapinya ala kadar.

Kedua pipi Luhan merona kemerahan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk kedua kalinya berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sudah cukup sekali saja ia merasa mati ditempat.

Luhan pikir, adalah hal aneh untuk Sehun balik menyukai Luhan.

Karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

Luhan tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaan atau ekspresi yang memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada Sehun.

Jika ia, kemungkinan besar Sehun akan menghindar darinya dan menganggap Luhan aneh.

Tidak mau! Luhan tidak mau itu terjadiii!

"—HAALOO, kami mau bayar."

Lagi-lagi kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

Ia tidak mendengarkan sekitar dan asik dengan pemikirannya sehingga tidak sadar bahwa anggota dari kelompok _skateboard_ tadi sudah ingin membayar.

"Ah! Ma-Maafkan aku!" Luhan membungkuk hormat, membuat pemuda yang menyadarkan Luhan segera memandang teman di sebelahnya bingung.

Sehun juga ikut memperhatikan.

"Jadi, totalnya berapa?"

"Se-Semuanya 360 won," jawab Luhan sembari melakukan penghitungan.

"Tenang semuanya, aku yang traktir!"

Yang lain pun riuh mendengarnya. Beberapa dari mereka berkata; _"Gitu dong, yeol!", "Cie, lagi gajihan nih!", "Chanyeol lagi senang gara-gara punya pacar baruu!"_

Luhan melirik sekilas Sehun yang ikut tertawa senang.

Dia yang mentraktir temannya pun menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan Luhan memberikan kertas struk belanja padanya.

Mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari kedai dengan obrolan dan tawa yang tidak ada habisnya.

Luhan memandangi punggung mereka yang kian menjauh.

Namun ada satu yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia berhenti di ambang pintu dan memegangi gagang pintu agar tidak tertutup.

Pemuda itu lalu berbalik.

Luhan bertatapan lurus dengan mata tajamnya.

Seluruh aktifitas kerja tubuh Luhan terasa berhenti seketika. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Pupilnya membesar.

Sehun yang melakukan itu semua padanya.

Waktu seakan berhenti dan angin juga tiada berembus. Hanya kedua mata itu yang terus mengunci satu sama lain.

Sehun tiba-tiba berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan kedai tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang semakin kagum pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Luhan melepas celemek biru tua dan melipatnya rapi. Hari ini kedai terasa sepi sekali. Hanya sekitar lima pengunjung yang datang.

Ia lalu bersiap untuk bersih-bersih dan membalik papan penanda menjaditutup.

Belum sempat Luhan membalik papan, ia melihat seseorang berjalan dari kejauhan menuju kedai.

Mata Luhan membulat seketika.

Ia terpaku dengan Sehun yang berjalan menghampiri kedai kecil miliknya.

Pemuda itu memakai kaos abu-abu ditutupi dengan jaket tipis panjang berwarna putih bertudung yang dibiarkan terbuka, dipadu dengan celana pensil hitam pekat menggantung di atas mata kaki dan sepatu _sneakers_. Penampilannya memberi kesan kasual sekali.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang dibalut pakaian kerja lusuh, belum diganti dari pagi sampai sore kedainya mau tutup.

Luhan kelabakan ingin sembunyi tapi dirinya sudah diketahui Sehun yang melihatnya dari luar.

Lonceng pintu pun berbunyi.

Luhan berjengit kaget, ia segera berbalik tidak ingin melihat pengunjung spesial.

"Sudah tutup ya?" tanya si pengunjung.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu aku tetap akan di sini."

"Eh?"

Sontak Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya.

"Karena aku pelanggan yang datang tepat setelah tutup berarti aku adalah pelanggan spesial. Benar, kan?"

Luhan tidak memberi tanggapan apapun.

"Mau minum _Bubble Tea_ dan makan kukis bersama ku?"

Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan melamun.

"—Hei!"

Sehun menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Luhan, membuat lawannya terkejut dan sontak menatap lurus padanya.

"Ayo," ucapan Sehun itu membuat Luhan berakhir duduk berhadapan dengannya. Di antara mereka ada meja yang berisi masing-masing _bubble tea_ dan kukis menengahi.

Pertemuan itu berakhir saat senja tiba.

Obrolan mereka pun berangsur terhenti.

Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara. "Sehun, kenapa?"

Sehun lalu diam. Ia mengerti maksud Luhan. Pemuda itu pasti bertanya kenapa ia tiba-tiba datang dan bersikap sok kenal-sok dekat padanya, padahal tadi itu adalah interaksi pertama mereka.

"Bukankah kau—suka _?"_

Tiga kata yang mampu membuat Luhan malu setengah mati.

"Itu hanya—anu, err—aku hanya—tadi itu—"

Sehun tertawa jenaka, ia geli dengan reaksi Luhan yang memperlihatkan jelas kegugupan.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pulang. Ini bayaranku, terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Sampai jumpa, Luhan."

Sehun lalu pergi dari kedai tadi, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Luhan dengan rasa sukanya yang kian bertambah.

Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan terjun ke Palung Mariana karena malu. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya sampai mulutnya bisa berucap 'suka' seenaknya?

Luhan berdiri dan mengambil bayaran dari Sehun. Terselip kertas di sana.

Dibanding rasa penasaran, Luhan berpikir bahwa kertas tadi itu cuma sampah yang ikut terambil oleh Luhan mengingat ia belum membersihkan kedainya dari tadi.

Tapi bukan.

Kertas tadi bukan sampah seperti yang di pikirkan Luhan.

Jelas bukan sampah. Mana mungkin wajah Luhan begitu kemerahan sepenuhnya saat ia membaca isi kertas kecil tadi.

Isinya bukan nomer telepon, ID _Chat_ , atau alamat surel. Isinya hanya kalimat pendek yang mampu membuat Luhan tahu bagaimana rasanya orang yang kau sukai juga menyukai dirimu.

Isinya adalah hal yang membuat Luhan bersyukur telah memasukkan menu kukis coklat di kedainya.

_"Aku rasa kita memiliki pikiran yang sama tentang suka?"_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

" _Hiyaaahh_ , capek sekalii~"

Jongin menyudahi atraksi permainan _skateboard-_ nya dan ikut bergabung dengan kawanan yang sedang duduk melingkar. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Sehun.

" _Dude_ , kau bermain selama dua jam _nonstop_ ," tanggap Sehun lalu menepuk punggung Jongin yang ditanggapi tawa.

"Aku haus," ucap Junmyeon lalu meminum botol minumnya yang hanya tersisa seperempat air dan menghabiskan.

"Iya aku juga. Junmyeon, bagi dong," pinta Chanyeol tapi Junmyeon sudah terlebih dahulu menghabiskan. Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Junmyeon kesal.

"Kita ke kedai depan situ saja," Sehun menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud dengan dagu. "Kita kan biasanya ke sana."

" _Bro_ , kita? Kau yang selalu meminta kita datang ke sana," sanggah Jongin cepat. Sehun tidak membenarkan tapi juga tidak menyalahkan.

"Serius, Sehun— _you did like him, right?"_

Sehun terdiam dengan sendirinya, oh dia memang sudah diam dari tadi. Ia tidak menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Junmyeon.

"Oh, ayolah! Bahasa Inggris ku C! Bicaralah memakai bahasa kita sendiri!"

Jongin rupanya tidak terima. Ia lemah dalam Bahasa Inggris. Chanyeol mengangguk, setuju penuh dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Lestarikan bahasa lokal, katanya.

Sehun memandangi teman-temannya heran. Junmyeon memukul lengan Jongin dan Chanyeol, menurutnya dua anak ini perusuh suasana.

"Aku rasa, mungkin saja."

Yang lain diam dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Junmyeon tersenyum penuh arti. Chanyeol dan Jongin saling pandang tidak mengerti.

" _Dia_ memandangi kita dari balik kaca kedai. Mungkin bukan memperhatikan kami, tapi memperhatikan _mu_ ," Junmyeon menikmati percakapan ini. Bagaimana ia memancing Sehun dengan pernyataan usil.

"Bisakah kami berdua mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jangan membuatnya terkesan seperti kita sedang membicarakan hal supranatural karena baru kemarin aku menonton ulang _The Conjuring_ , terima kasih."

Oh iya, Junmyeon lupa. Ada tokoh _spongebob_ dan _patrick_ disini. Chanyeol yang berbicara barusan. Karena Junmyeon sudah lelah, ia pun menjelaskannya pada Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi ke tempat lain saja."

Sehun lalu berdiri dari duduknya, namun kemudian Jongin ikut berdiri.

" _No, no, no,_ kita pergi ke kedai itu. Kami akan membantumu mendapatkan momenmu."

"APA?! TIDAK—"

Belum sempat Sehun menolak, teman-temannya sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju kedai kecil didepan.

" _Guys_ , kumohon—"

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan, semuanya sibuk berceloteh mengabaikan Sehun. Sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kedai dan mengabaikan sapaan sang pelayan; membiarkan Sehun yang menanggapinya.

Mereka duduk tepat di depan meja _counter_.

"Sehun, kau yang pesan, ya."

Sehun menggeleng tidak mau dengan apa yang dipinta Chanyeol. Tidak mau nya Sehun itu skakmat, akhirnya Jongin yang berdiri mengalah.

"Kalian mau apa?"

Junmyeon memilih kola, Jongin setuju dengannya sedangkan Chanyeol ingin mencobaa susu pisang.

"Kalau _my bros?_ " tanya Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin jijik, "Seperti biasa, _dude_."

Jongin lalu pergi ke _counter_ tempat sang pelayan menunggu.

Selagi Sehun memesan, Junmyeon dan Chanyeol saling mengobrol. Sehun ikut mendengarkan. Namun ia tak sengaja melihat menu baru pada papan tulis kecil yang ditulis dengan kapur.

 

_Kukis varian rasa?_

 

Jongin lalu kembali, dengan mudahnya ia larut dalam obrolan Junmyeon dan Chanyeol. Sehun merasa diabaikan.

 

_Ini hari terburuk._

 

Ia akhirnya berdiri, pergi menuju meja _counter_ ke tempat sang pelayan sedang menyiapkan pesanan mereka, mengabaikan pernyataan Jongin yang mengatakan: "Ada yang mau menyusul Chanyeol nih."

Setiap langkah kakinya kian memberat ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan sang pelayan makin dekat.

Sehun belum pernah merasakan sensasi semenyenangkan ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya seperti dipukul dengan palu.

"Permisi—"

Pelayan itu sontak menoleh kebelakang dan menghampirinya. Sehun merutuk dirinya dalam hati. Permisi? Itu kata pertama yang ia ucapkan pada sang pujaan hati?

"Aku pesan kukis coklat," ucapnya cepat. Seperti tidak ada titik koma pada ucapannya.

Pemuda dihadapan nya tidak menanggapi. Sehun semakin kelabakan. Ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini, bertingkah sangat tidak keruan didepan teman-temannya, atau terjun ke dalam perut Paus boleh juga.

Pelayan ini pasti menganggapnya aneh. Sudah pasti!

Namun, Sehun tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan kegiatan nekatnya. Buktinya saat ini ia dapat berinteraksi begitu dekat dengannya. Melihat dari dekat wajah _clumsy_ itu, memperhatikan bagaimana mata, hidung, dan bibirnya yang begitu proporsional.

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun jadi tidak makin—

"—Suka?"

"Ha?"

Reflek mulut Sehun berkata _'Ha'_. Ia hanya heran kenapa semuanya tersinkron begitu saja.

Pelayan itu menutup mulutnya cepat.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"—Maaf?"

Sehun jadi semakin gugup.

"Aku bilang, aku pesan kukis coklat."

"Oh, i-iya, akan segera kusiapkan. Maafkan aku."

Pelayan itu kemudian meninggalkannya cepat. Sehun menatapnya penuh arti.

Ia lalu berbalik kembali menuju teman-temannya.

Saat ini detak jantungnya lebih nyaring daripada reaksi teman-temannya yang riuh melihatnya tersenyum dan bersemu kemerahan tipis.

Dalam senyumnya, Sehun bersyukur ia telah memesan kukis tadi.

Mungkin hari ini tidak benar-benar _worst day_ juga.


End file.
